harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Malfoy
Caitlin Bellatrix Malfoy (b. 22 September 2007) is the fanmade daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. She has an older brother named Scorpius Malfoy and one aunt from her mother's side named Daphne Greengrass. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the year 2018 onwards. Biography Early life Caitlin Bellatrix Malfoy was born unto Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass in the Malfoy Manor on the date September 22, 2007. She had the opposite personality of her brother Scorpius meaning she was a vile and cruel witch. Even though Caitlin was vain, she would act nice and sweet around her parents and Hogwarts' faculty. She was more like her father than her mother hence being the Hogwarts "bully." When her Hogwarts letter arrived she was very nervous. Scorpius said it was fun and amazing, but what was so fun about being separated from your home and seeing people you don't know? Hogwarts Years (2018-?) She was sorted into Slytherin at the age of eleven. Everyone but Albus Potter and Rose Weasley applauded for her. The cousins both knew that there was something suspicious about Caitlin. Soon she was pretending to be kind to Rose and befriends her. The Malfoy spawn was secretly making a plan to destroy Rose's reputation. She also despised her older brother being with Rose and Albus which was getting in the way of her plan. In addition, she noticed a love connection between Scorpius and Rose. She knew the Malfoy and Weasley clans were never supposed to stay together. This made her furious. She argued with Scorpius about his relationship with the young redhead and ended it by saying, "I'll make sure you will never see your "precious Rosebud" again when I am finished with her." When she found Rose reading in the Astrology Tower, Caitlin asked her what it was like with her older brother. Rose explained that it was beautiful and he made her life complete. The sneaky blonde then asked her about the downsides of it. Rose was upset when she was questioned this. She started to tear up when she told her so-called "friend" that she and Scorpius weren't supposed to be in love with each other since their families were enemies. Hermione's Death Rose started to get angry at her family wondering why Scorpius was so bad in their eyes. Her parents, Hermione Weasley and Ronald Weasley, told her their childhood story about them and Draco. Rose started to quarrel with the two saying that she loves Scorpius and that was all that mattered. She and Hermione began to fight majorly. It was so severe that they had a duel with their wands. Ron and Rose's younger brother, Hugo Weasley, tried to stop them, or else they would get hurt or even die. Before they knew it, everyone near them tried to get the mother and daughter to end the feud. Rose then could not take it anymore. All her rage came out of her and used the forbidden Avada Kedavra spell on Hermione. Ron and Hugo tried to come to her rescue, but it was too late. Just like that, "The Brightest Witch Of Her Age" and one of the founders of Dumbledore's Army had died. Rose couldn't believe what she had done. Her father and brother were crying next to Hermione's corpse. Her oldest child came running over until Ron halted her. "What have you done," he queried. "TELL ME NOW!" She sobbed, "Please, d-dad. I'm s-sorry." "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Hugo questioned if he should get help from Azkaban. His only parent's reply was,"Yes...yes, you should." Caitlin And Rose's Meeting In The Woods Rose ran through the sad crowd of wizards and witches into a nearby forest to hide. Soon, a hiss of a snake was heard. She turned around to see a viper behind her. It seemed to be chuckling. Then, it formed into a young girl. It was Caitlin. "Oh, C-Caity! Why... um...s-snake...er..." The Gryffindor's voice trailed off. "I know, Rosie. It is all so confusing," Caitlin said fibbing. "Especially for a little ditsy witch like you. Oh well. I suppose it is like they always say. Every rose has its thorn." Rose shot back,"What? You...you actually...wanted me to kill my mum! B-but... I thought we were...friends...right?" "Friends? Heh, heh, heh... over my dead body," Caitlin exclaimed crossing her arms, "Now I can see why you weren't a Ravenclaw!" Rose took out her wand and warned, "Be careful of what you say Caitlin! Don't make me use this on you!" The trickster replied, "I don't think so!" She hit her wand on her head at her former "friend" and was knocked out from the hardness of Caitlin's wand. Rose In Azkaban Rose woke up in a cell. It was all barred up. Caitlin had sent her to Azkaban. Later In Hogwarts At Hogwarts, everyone was quiet. The Weasleys and the Potters were scared, sad, and worried. What had gotten into Rose? Why did she kill her own mother? Is Rose coming back to Hogwarts? If so, when? Many students asked Caitlin if she knew anything about this, but she lied and said no. Hugo, Scorpius, Albus, and Lily were all sobbing. She told them she was "sorry" for what happened. Scorpius was tempestuous at his younger sister for doing such a terrible thing. "That brat was WEAKENING our family," Caitlin told him. "She deserved all of it!" Her sibling replied, "She deserved me and only me." Roxanne Weasley And Caitlin Fight In her Charms class, Caitlin was looking from left to right, making sure nobody would look at her. Then she heard a whisper from Roxanne Weasley, a fellow Slytherin. "I know what you've done, Caitlin." Caitlin darted her head to the biracial witch. "Oh, really?" Roxanne was silent for a moment. She gave Caitlin a piece of paper. It read, "Meet me in the Quidditch field after class. I know what you're up to." Soon enough, she made her way to the field. She saw Roxanne there with a fierce glare. She snatched out her wand and pointed it directly at her. "SECTUMSEM-" She stopped in the middle of her spell because Caitlin was running towards her. They both started to punch and kick. "DON'T EVER HURT MY COUSIN AGAIN!" Just then, Caitlin saw Roxanne's wand on the ground. She stealthily grabbed it, shoved her, and yelled, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" The Weasley tumbled. The blonde girl asked, "Have you learned your little lesson," Caitlin asked smugly. Roxanne stammered, but no words came out. "Good!" She threw the wand in the patch of grass near her victim and happily skipped away. Lily Knows As Caitlin was in the halls, she saw nurses carrying the wounded Roxanne. She was about to go about her business until Professor McGonagall was in her way. "Miss Malfoy," She said with her teeth clenched. "Come with me." She led her outside the school. "So, Miss Malfoy, I have received horrifying news." The troublemaker acted nonchalant. "Y-yes?" "Lily Potter told me she saw you fighting with her cousin, Roxanne Weasley. Is this true?" Caitlin's heart stopped. "Um...well, you see-" The Hogwarts Headmistress cut her off. "It's a yes, then. You would have answered no right away if it wasn't you." "That's true but she started it!" Then Caitlin let out a big sigh. McGonagall's jaw hung. "I could care less about who started it! All I am worried about is that you nearly killed one of your fellow Slytherins, Miss Malfoy! This isn't like you! The consequence for this is one hundred points from Slytherin and a 10 hour detention for you after school. You may resume going to your class." She morphed into a cat and scurried away. Caitlin couldn't believe it. Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Malfoy Family Category:Slytherins Category:Witches Category:Hogwarts students Caitlin Malfoy Caitlin Malfoy